Klaine: Real Stuff to Fluff
by courtney.lindsay.3382
Summary: Hey I need prompts. They could have really happened or they could be pure fluff. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

"Wes!" Kurt complained. His face was as red as a tomato. And Blaine  
was only across the room. But Kurt could tell he was totally oblivious  
to all this. "You better feel lucky that he," He points to Blaine, "Is  
oblivious to all this. And yes you are right ok? I like Blaine. But  
there is no reason to make a big deal of it because I know he doesn't  
feel the same way." Kurt is just about as angry at Wes as he possibly  
can.

"I knew it! And Kurt I had the same conversation with him earlier."  
Wes almost couldn't bite his tongue. Kurt could see it in his eyes.

"And?" Kurt begged with pleading eyes. They always worked on Blaine,  
maybe on Wes they will work.

"Look, I can't tell you anything but go for it," the Wes winked at  
him. Kurt's stomach turned to a butterfly cage. There is no way that  
Wes is really telling the truth.

Kurt walks over to where Blaine is. Sits down and takes a moment to  
catch the butterflies ad muster up some courage. Finally after a long  
silence, Kurt broke it saying, "I just talked to Wes, and..."

Blaine quickly interrupted, "I can't believe he told you! I'm going to  
kill him. Kurt I hope this isn't going to..." Next thing Blaine  
knows Kurt is kissing him and for a guy who couldn't possibly like him  
back, he sure seemed like he did. Then it sunk in. This is Kurt, the  
love of his life. And as Blaine realized that Kurt broke the kiss.

Blaine looked disappointed. "Why did you stop that?"

Kurt blushed, "You didn't kiss me back, I thought you weren't ok with  
me kissing you so I stopped."

"I am definitely ok with you kissing me. I just was stunned by you  
kissing me as well I never thought you like me like that."

"Same here." and with that Blaine pulled Kurt by his tie and kissed  
him so passionately he forgot to breathe. They completely forgot about  
the rest of the Warblers in the room. Then as they broke apart they  
realized the room was full of clapping and eye rolling and multiple  
"finally"s.

They put their foreheads together and looked into each others eyes once  
again pretending the world didn't exist.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine laid his head on Kurt's shoulder. He wasn't even paying  
attention to the movie, he just liked being close to Kurt. Then a  
though snapped in his head, "We aren't dating, what am I doing?" he  
snapped his head up. Just as he thinks he is in trouble Kurt is too  
lost in movie land to notice. Relieved Blaine sits straight but  
doesn't notice his hands are facing up on his leg when suddenly  
Kurt is holding it. "Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine blurts sounding  
a bit more offended than intended.

Kurt was as red as a stop sign. "Oh I though you wanted me to with  
all the hand gestures and the head on my shoulder. I'm sorry"

Blaine knows as soon as Kurt says this that he is so embarrassed and is  
soon to cry. "Kurt I would love it if you held my hand, I just didn't  
know you felt the same way."

"You idiot. I have like you since day one. I just never  
knew..." Kurt is cut off by Blaine's hungry kiss. "Wow, did I  
tell you to stop?"

Blaine chuckles, "No," flashes the sexiest smile Kurt has ever seen  
and pushes his smile Kurt's.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine heard the rumors all day. But he had no idea how true they  
are. Or even if they are at all. But he hoped they were but expected  
them not to be. "Wes, look we all want Kurt and I to be together,  
except maybe Kurt, but I know it won't happen because he doesn't like  
me ok don't send me into that room with false hopes. Ok?" Blaine  
almost said this too quietly for Wes to hear, "And if you tell Kurt  
about this little discussion then I swear...…"

Blaine is cut off by Wes, "Alright whatever you say, and no I won't  
tell Kurt." Then suddenly Blaine's phone vibrated, with three simple  
words sent from Kurt, "Is it true?" With that Blaine knew exactly  
what Kurt was talking about. Somebody told Kurt that Blaine liked him.  
With a sight Blaine responded, "Yes Kurt I like you."

Almost instantly his phone buzzed and Kurt's message read only three  
words, "Choir room, now" Blaine knew Kurt was going to sing to him but  
what he didn't know was what he was going to sing. But it defiantly  
was going to be giving the message "I don't return the feelings but we  
are friends"

But once he got there Kurt wasn't wearing his Warbler uniform, he was  
wearing Blaine's favorite outfit on him. The mint green skinny jeans  
with a white button up shirt and a mint green bow tie to go with it.  
Blaine was astonished at how beautiful Kurt was like this.

"Look Kurt I know you don't return my feelings..."

"Shut-up and let me sing." As if deciding what to sing Kurt hummed a  
little melody. Then began with,  
"When the rain is blowing in your face and the whole world is on your  
case  
I will offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love  
When the shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one to dry your tears  
I will hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love  
I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I knew it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong  
I'd go hungry  
I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love  
The storms are raging  
On the open sea  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change  
Are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet.  
There ain't nothing I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
Make you happy  
Make your dreams come true  
To make you feel my love."  
By the end of the song both Blaine and Kurt are crying when Kurt walks  
over to Blaine quickly hugs him and says, "I love you." Then Blaine  
pulls Kurt closer and kisses him untill the bell rings.

And continues after that until Wes taps Blaine on the shoulder and  
says, "Told you!"

Suddenly alarmed Kurt says, "You did what? Um Wes that conversation  
was NOT supposed to be shared."

"Yes but it got you a boyfriend didn't it?"

"Good point." Kurt replies, "Blaine will you officially be my boyfriend?"

"Yes Kurt, I will." The boys kiss again. Once again interrupted by  
Wes, "rehearsal remember?"

"Do we have to?" Kurt and Blaine say almost in unison.

"Yes you do." Wes says. Reluctantly the boys left each others side to  
sing with the rest of the group.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt was watching Greys Anatomy alone in his room when he gets a  
phone call. It's Blaine, Kurt's stomach immediately became full of  
butterflies. He swipes the green arrow on his iPhone and answers,  
"Blaine, hey. What's up?"

"Hey Kurt, can I ask you a question?" Blaine sounds desperate and  
needing.

"Sure ask away." Kurt wonders what Blaine is going to say next.

"Can you meet me in the choir room in fifteen minutes?"

"Can I have twenty?"

Kurt can hear Blaine chuckle through the phone, "Yes Kurt. See you in  
twenty minutes." Kurt knew just from the fact that Blaine was meeting  
in the choir room it was important. He probably messed something up on  
his first day. And his mentor just wanted to fix it. How can he be so  
dumb. Blaine is super cute. How can he be so careless about it?

On his way to the choir room he let's his mind wonder "what if he is  
going to sing to me." but he puts this out of his mind quickly they  
just met.

He gets down to the room and something is off, "Wait is there a piano  
in here? Wes will kill you! We are an a cappella group. So what is  
this about?"

"Ok I'll get to the point.  
I through a wish in the well  
Don't ask me I'll never tell  
I look as you as I fell  
But now you're in my way  
I trade my soul for a wish  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looming for this  
But now you're in my way  
Your stare is holding  
Ripped jean skin is showing  
Hot night wind is blowing  
Where ya think ya going baby  
Hey I just met you  
And this is crazy  
But here's my number  
So call me maybe  
It's hard..."  
And before even Kurt knows what he is doing he is cutting off Blaine  
with one finger then leans in to kiss him. But Blaine beats him there  
and both of them are caught up in a kiss. But Kurt breaks the kiss  
first, "I'm sorry I know we just met but I couldn't help myself."

Blaine chuckles, "Just shut up" then Blaine kisses him again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rachel, I'm so nervous I feel like I'm going to get sick." Kurt is  
pacing the room with his white tux perfectly fit to him.

"Kurt all brides or grooms in your case feel this way. It's your  
wedding day be happy," Rachel grabs Kurt sits him down attempting to  
calm him down.

"Wes I don't know about this, I love Kurt and I definitely want to  
marry him but I'm so nervous I am afraid I'll vomit at the altar."  
Blaine is biting his nails, knowing if Kurt saw him he would smack his  
hand from his mouth. And then compliment him on how well the all black  
tux looks on him.

"Look, Blaine, you know Kurt loves you. He did agree to marry you  
right?" Blaine just simply nodded his head. "Good I'm checking on the  
girls and Kurt."

"Ok tell me how he looks in that white tux of his." Blaine smirked  
even though he can't talk to or see Kurt he can definably picture him  
now and if he was right Kurt look gorgeous.

"Rachel come with me for a moment."

"Ok, Wes what is this about?"

"Matters of the other groomsmen that cannot be said in the presence of  
his groom." Wes pulled Rachael into the hallway. "You have to talk to  
him"

"Who?"

"Blaine he is freaking out, I don't know if it's just pre-wedding  
jitters or if it's he's afraid how Kurt feels about him or what but I  
can't fix it and I need you too."

"Kurt has the same thing going on, swap groomsmen?"

"Deal." with that Rachael headed towards Blaine's door. From the smirk  
on her face, Wes could tell she has something up her sleeve, and with  
one half-hour till go time she needed one.

"Blaine listen to me or I will make you, Kurt loves you with all his  
heart and he won't run out on you. He will meet you at the altar. I  
have been in there with him for the past forty-five minutes with him.  
He loves you with all of his heart and now you have ten minutes to get  
out to the altar and wait on Kurt he will be there in fifteen minutes.  
Go hurry."

"Kurt I don't see what the big deal is. He loves you I promise, you  
guys dated for four years and you still think he doesn't love you? You  
are so wrong when it comes to that."

"You're sure?"

"Positive and now I have to walk Rachel down the aisle so have you and  
Burt count to ten and then follow us."

"Ok."

As the music began to play Kurt was officially freaking out but he was  
also filled with joy knowing that soon Blaine Anderson would be his  
husband, legally. Blaine Anderson-Hummel. Just the sound of that was  
sweet.

Soon Kurt came walking down the aisle and Rachel was right, Kurt  
looked amazing and soon he wouldn't be Kurt Hummel, he would be his  
husband, Kurt Anderson-Hummel.

"I now pronounce you husbands forever, you may kiss your husband."  
Kurt couldn't wipe the smile off his face untill Blaine was pushing  
his to Kurt's. The crowd cheered outside the kiss cheered, but inside  
both Kurt and Blaine's mind there was fire works.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt was holding hands with Blaine walking into The Lima Bean. This was were their first date was, this is where their first date as finances was going be. Then as they got to the door the nerves settled in.

"Hey Kurt do you want me to get a table?"

"Good idea I go get our orders."

"Medium drip."

"Blaine, sweetie, we have been dating for a good two years. Heck we came to Lima together, both took a weekend break from NYADA together."

Blaine smirked, "Just testing you." Kurt smiled and quickly brushed a kiss to Blaine's lips.

"Okay I will go and get our orders."

Kurt walked up to the counter, the familiar coffee maker said, "No need, I already know. I don't mean to pry but, are you guys planning on tying the knot anytime soon?"

"Don't worry that's the reason I came here. You normally just bring the coffee to us. I'm popping the question today. So I hope so,"

She squealed. "Okay now for the bad part. That will be $7.75"

Kurt brought exactly that much knowing that was what it was going to cost. "Here you go."

"Have a nice day."

"You too."

Kurt sat down at the table across from Blaine. He was surprised when Blaine asked, "do you ever think about marriage, between us?"

"Yes I do. And that is why," Kurt got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box. All of the people in the shop turned around to watch them, "I got this, will you marry me?"

Blaine pulled him up by the wrists, "Of course I will. And actually I was going to do the same thing." the entire shop cheered as Blaine put on Kurt's ring. And as Blaine pulled out his ring box and Kurt put on Blaine's ring. And went back to what they were doing when the kissed.


	7. Chapter 7

All of the new directions wanted to sit together alone after their win at nationals. They just couldn't seem to avoid sudden glee fans. Then Amizino walked straight up to the table and asked, "Kurt can I have your autograph for when your on Broadway?"

a/n this one was extremely short I apologize.

as prompted by klaineisendgame11: Kurt starts to choke on his food and Blaine performs the Heimlich or whatever.

The sudden niceness of Amizino startled Kurt causing him to choke on the bite of chicken nugget he was eating. Blaine immediately rushed over to Kurt and began the Heimlich maneuver. The little piece of chicken wouldn't unloved itself. Kurt fell into unconsciousness.

Kurt awoke to Blaine kissing him. Well not really kissing but doing mouth to mouth. It would be his job to make it a kiss. To immediately let Blaine know that Kurt was alive he began making the one way street run both directions. Only after a second of shock and hesitation did Blaine begin to kiss back. And ever so reluctantly, Blaine pulled back.

"You saved my life." Kurt took advantage of the silence by interjecting this.

"Without you my life isn't worth the time I would spend on it." Then slowly Blaine kissed Kurt again.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n. Guys I need prompts! I can't write this story without them. I  
can't always for ideas. From my sister she give me the prompt of: Kurt  
and Blaine win cutesy couple in the school year book at Dalton.

Ok I could work with this.

_  
"Kurt did you get a yearbook?" Blaine almost panicked when he saw the  
little red book in Kurt's hands.

"Yes but I literally haven't opened it yet."

"Open it to page 43"

"Why?"

"Just do it"

"Okay" and the Kurt saw what everybody had been talking about all day.  
Right there the biggest picture was him and Blaine 'cutest couple' and  
somehow a picture of their first kiss was on there.

"How did they even get that picture?" Kurt looked as if he was choking  
on something as he said this.

"That's what I wondered until I remembered the school has cameras."

"Well the cat is out of the bag."

"Honestly Kurt I'm not mad."

"You know me either. And if they want a cute couple let's give them  
one." Kurt leant in and kissed Blaine like he would never see the boy  
again.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey I need prompts please guys without them I have no stories,  
this is the last thing I could come up with.

"But, Blaine I don't want to." Kurt whined.

"Kurt please?" Blaine pulled out the puppy dog eyes.

"No fair! No one could say no to those puppy dog eyes! Fine I'll go."  
Kurt visioned himself at the lock in, laying close to Blaine,  
snuggling up.

"Yes!" Then Kurt knew that this would be the best night of his life.  
The only thing that would make this better is if he and Blaine were  
finally dating. Blaine kept sending him mixed signals.

6:00pm

Kurt saw Blaine walk into the choir room. Late. As always. But he was  
still happy. He immediately met Blaine at the piano, "Oh, whatever  
shall I do? This piano is completely empty? Oh I know, let's play an  
extremely dissonant chord and get everyone's attention and suggest a  
very potter musical. Mr. Darren Criss, or Blaine who are you today?"

"Kurt!" Blaine didn't want his secret out and Kurt could tell.

"Don't worry Blaine I won't tell people but you are an outstanding  
actor."

"Ok fine." With that the boys played the most random notes they could  
possibly find, and pressed as hard as they could. The result was a  
very ugly cord that made everyone jump and turn to the boys.

"I have a movie suggestion, what about A Very Potter Musical?" all of  
the boys snickered and a few muttered agreements, one in particular was  
Wes.

"All in favor?" Wes asked. Laterally everybody's hands went up except  
Blaine's.

8:45pm  
By the time the movie was over it was only 8:45 but two of the boys  
were already sleeping. And the others already covered every inch of  
exposed skin with a sharpie tattoo. And most of the others settled  
into their sleeping bags but Kurt and Blaine, both stupid enough to  
only bring a blanket, were sharing, laying on Kurt's and under Blaine's.

"Anybody want to watch the sequel?" Kurt suggested and once again  
everybody who was awake wanted to, other than Blaine.

11:30  
By the end of the sequel Kurt was asleep not on Blaine or anything,  
just asleep and isn't he just gorgeous when he sleeps?  
Blaine stop that he is your best friend but he may not like you like  
this.

"Love...Blaine...feelings...not" Kurt murmured in  
his sleep. Blaine was surprised Kurt loved him but he though Blaine  
didn't love him back.

With that though Blaine dozed off.

9:45am next day  
Blaine and Kurt woke up at practically the same time. Both realizing  
instantly that Kurt had his head on Blaine's chest. And that they were  
the last to wake up meaning everybody saw them like this.  
"Kurt?"  
"Blaine?"  
The boys looked into each others eyes for what felt like forever. No  
one else was in the room. The Blaine made a risky move, he leant down  
and kissed Kurt, and for only a second Kurt hesitated then he kissed  
Blaine back with a passion that just about melted both of the boys  
into a puddle on the floor not to mention all the boys around them  
that was suddenly occurring to them. They broke apart very slowly and  
reluctantly. When the world existed fully again they were greeted with  
cheers and 'finally's from all the boys, except Nick and Jeff who were  
kissing as well.

a/n sorry I just had to put Jeff and Nick in there. I ship them just  
as much as I ship Klaine


	10. Chapter 10

A/n I got a prompt that was very vague saying that the new directions  
find out Kurt and Blaine are dating. I'm going to pick they find out a  
few days after original song

"Mercedes! Guess what?"

"White boy it's 11:30 pm what do you want?"

"Will you tell anybody?"

"No, I promise so spill" almost instantly sounding awake

"Blaine kissed me today and we are going out!"

"And why did you wait until 11:30 to tell me this?"

"We are singing a duet together at sectionals so we were  
rehearsing... And kissing"

"Get some" Kurt can see Mercedes dancing around the room, then the  
faintest sound of a squeal that could only be Rachel's.  
"Shut up Rachel!" said a voice who could only be Tina.

"Mercedes who all is there?" Kurt says suddenly angered.

"All the glee girls plus Finn, he brought food."

"I thought you said you wouldn't tell anybody!"

"I didn't, they just heard!"

"That's because you put him on speaker Mercedes." Santana sarcastically  
remarked. Then you hear something sounding like a hush from Mercedes.

"Thanks for the info Santana. Bye guys love you! Have fun with the new  
gossip!" *click*

a/n pissed off Kurt is fun to write and people please give me  
prompts! not to mention super-short.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N this was prompted by Mfcool007:**

**Hey! I love these and could you do one where Blaine sends a text to Kurt but he accidentally sends it to cooper? Thanks:)**

**I think you mean he sends a text to Kurt but meant it for Cooper. And that is a great idea! And to those reading this, even if you don't have a profile, leave a prompt. I'm fresh out of ideas.**

_"__Cooper, I don't know what to tell him. I like him, possibly love him, but I know he doesn't feel the same." _He hit the send button on his Iphone. _Bing!_ That sound let him know that the message sent.

Kurt saw his phone light up. He knew it was Blaine but he had to study. He would check it in a minute. _Screw it, I'm curious and this is boring. _Kurt picked up his phone to see,_"Cooper, I don't know what to tell him. I like him, possibly love him, but I know he doesn't feel the same." _And with that Kurt knew he wasn't supposed to see that. But how could Blaine think he doesn't feel the same. He had made it obvious. He wanted to reply. But he knew not to that he would have to make the first move in person. But he couldn't now. Then it would be obvious.

The next day Kurt decided that would be the day that he told Blaine he loved him. He told Wes in advance that he would want to sing to Blaine. And Wes approved so much that he convinced Kurt to do it that day.

"OK guys Warbler Kurt has something to say. Please give him attention." with that Wes winked at Kurt.

"This is for you Blaine.

Made a wrong turn

once or twice

Dug my way out, blood and fire Bad decisions, that's alright Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood Miss 'No way, it's all good' It didn't slow me down. Mistaken, always second guessing Underestimated, look I'm still around  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than fucking perfect Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me  
You're so mean (so mean) when you talk (when you talk) About yourself. You were wrong. Change the voices (change the voices) in your head (in your head) Make them like you instead.  
So complicated, Look how we all make it. Filled with so much hatred Such a tired game It's enough, I've done all I could think of Chased down all my demons I've seen you do the same (Oh oh)  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than fucking perfect Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me  
The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard And it's a waste of my time. Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?  
(Yeah! Oh!) I'm pretty, pretty, pretty  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than fucking perfect Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me (You're perfect, you're perfect) Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me."

Kurt didn't realize that the rest of the warblers had joined in until the end of the song and ten he looked at Blaine's face, shocked and a little embarrassed. Then Kurt began to worry a little, the text didn't say his name, he just assumed. Now he just made a fool of himself. Then he felt something off. Something warm on his lips. Blaine was kissing him! That was it,

Blaine pulled away slowly and as much as Kurt hated to he realized that there was rehearsal and sectionals was in a few days.

"Kurt, will you officially be my boyfriend?" Blaine asked.

"Yes you fool. I will." Kurt replied, then pulling him for another kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: this one is a bit sad, sorry about that. And after 11 chapters I forgot to mention I do not own glee or any of the songs I have used in the past. The song I'm using today is Lucy by Skillet. **

Of all days for the warblers to try and get Kurt to join them in a practical joke, today just had to be it. He skipped school, he was on his way to Lima by 6:30 that morning. And he was surprised that anyone, Wes in particular was awake and out of their dorms. He really didn't want to talk to anybody. He just wanted to see her and talk to her. It was his mother's birthday. Today and the anniversary of her death are reserved for her and her only. He didn't even have to worry about his father wondering where he was anymore, he knew that by now Burt knew.

"Hey! Kurt come here! Help us get Blaine." Wes said then noticed the look on Kurt's face and asked, "Kurt? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing Wes, just the classes you have with me I need you to get the notes for me," Kurt already knew he was crying, and didn't even bother with fixing his hair, so yes he knew that Wes could tell something was off. Wes nodded and Kurt left the campus. And Kurt knew Blaine would be the only one in the school who even had the slightest chance of knowing where Kurt was going and why. And secretly he wanted Blaine to come.

One hour in a car drive, extremely exceeding the speed limit, passed and he was finally at the cemetery that his mother was buried in. he walk to he grave, tried to say something, chocked on his words, then fell to his knee's crying. He only sobbed like this for a few minutes, but that was only because he had something more important to do.

"Hi mom. I'm sorry that I'm crying like this. In fact you would probably be disappointed in me if you were here, but I have something for you. I'm sorry for the lyrics, they say Lucy but just know to me I mean Mom." Kurt heard the slight rumble of a car in the distance, but he wasn't really about to stop what he was doing for a random stranger so he began to hum the opening and the began to sing, "Hey Lucy, I remember your name  
I left a dozen roses on your grave today  
I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away  
I just came to talk for a while  
I got some things I need to say

Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I'd give up all the world to see  
That little piece of heaven looking back at me  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with the choices I made  
And I can't live with myself today

Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday  
They said it'd bring some closure to say your name  
I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance  
But all I got are these roses to give  
And they can't help me make amends

Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I'd give up all the world to see  
That little piece of heaven looking back at me  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with the choices I made  
And I can't live with myself today

Here we are  
Now you're in my arms  
I never wanted anything so bad  
Here we are  
For a brand new start  
Living the life that we could've had

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand  
Me and Lucy never wanna end  
Just another moment in your eyes  
I'll see you in another life  
In heaven where we never say goodbye

Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I'd give up all the world to see  
That little piece of heaven looking back at me  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with the choices I made  
And I can't live with myself today

Here we are, now you're in my arms  
Here we are for a brand new start  
Got to live with the choices I've made  
And I can't live with myself today

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand (today)  
Me and Lucy never wanna end  
Got to live with the choices I've made  
And I can't live with myself today

Hey Lucy, I remember your name" What Kurt didn't realize was that Blaine was right behind him, the entire time, well he was in that car that had pulled in right before the song.

"Kurt," Blaine politely pause knowing that Kurt would be startled by his presence, then what happened next neither of the boys expected, Kurt threw himself into Blaine's arms. Once again sobbing the ugly sob. The one that would ruin Blaine's poor shirt, good thing it wast expensive, nor the Warbler uniform shirt. "Kurt that was amazing, and so full of emotion, and tomorrow you are going to go to school and sing that for the warblers the same way you just did for your mom, but for now, we can just focus on you, or her or anything you would like to."

"i love you Blaine, with all my heart." kurt said. Then he realized what he had said just a tad too late, "oh my god Blaine, I am so sorry, I was just cut off in the moment and well I'm not going to lie, its true, but you don't have to act like you have feeling for me I already know you don-" and Kurt is cut off by a kiss, one that Kurt thought he would only dream of.

"I hope that wasn't too far"

"Actually that may have been just what I've needed"


	13. Chapter 13

I guess I'll post this early, but I'll have you know I'm not happy  
about it.  
YAY! 1000 Views and in honor of this event I will write a non-prompted story. And there won't be any more like this untill 1000  
reviews and I am a far way off, so prompt me. How can I write a prompt  
fic without prompts. I have extreme idea block. Thank you in advance  
to this of you who do and will prompt me! And to all the finchel fans  
reading this, I'm so sorry for your loss.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee, I can't seem to scrape the money back  
together to buy it :(

_

Blaine had just arrived at Kurt's house. He knew exactly where Kurt  
was. He was also surprised to see nobody was home other than Kurt  
himself. So he took himself up to Kurt's room.

Something was different about the house. The atmosphere was lighter.  
Then Kurt caught his attention. Je was already in his pajamas. Which  
happened to be a pair of red plaid pants with a solid red tee, this  
was the only time Blaine had ever seen Kurt in something other than  
the most fashion forward outfit. And to be honest he liked it.

"Hey, do you want to lay down and snuggle and watch tis movie or are  
you going to stare in horror in my outfit any longer?" Kurt said,  
sounding just a little hurt.

"What? actually I like your outfit, looks comfy and flattering on  
you." Kurt's face was a little happier when Blaine said that. With  
that Blaine laid down as well, Kurt pulled him to the center of the  
the bed, and put his head on Blaine's shoulder.

About halfway through the movie Kurt nuzzled closer to Blaine and laid  
his head on Blaine's chest. He felt the familiar warmth of Blaine's arm  
pull him closer to where their entire bodies where touching. As Kurt  
looked up at Blaine, he kissed Kurt.

"I love you, you know that?"

Kurt just about choked on his own spit. But after the initial shock of  
it all Kurt replied with the same, and Blaine knew he meant it wholly.

A/N sorry it's so short. And if you couldn't tell, the story was the  
first time that they said I love you. And now you know what I mean by  
idea/writers block.


	14. NOT A CHAPTER

**A/N im sorry for the false hope to the 4 of you that follow this story, but this is not a chapter. I cant write anymore, I have no ideas, im working on a chapter to cap this little series with. But If you guys give me prompts for the story I wont have to cap it. and even if you don't follow me, even if you don't have an account, I have left the review section open to every one, so please prompt me. Once again sorry for the false hope!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Yay! I got a prompt! I love those.**

**From klaineisendgame11:I like the ones where one of the boys gets **  
**hurt/sick.**

**It's seems that most of the ones I've read have had Blaine getting **  
**hurt or sick. So sorry Kurt it's your turn.**

_  
Blaine was excited to go to warbler practice that afternoon. He and  
Kurt had just started dating. They were going to tell the warblers  
today, and yes Wes already knew. The sneaky boy had found his way into  
the room interrupting his second kiss with Kurt. He couldn't help bu  
to chuckle at the memory of just yesterday.

"I thought we were," Kurt said. As red as a cherry, but he had the  
brightest, most gorgeous smile on his face. Blaine leaned in to kiss  
Kurt once again to find that Kurt had done the same thing. They met in  
the middle, this time the kiss was less hesitant, more passionate.  
Blaine couldn't help but to feel bliss until Wes walked in.  
"Hey guys do you mind if you help with..." he chuckled, "my bad,  
continue please, it's about time anyways."  
Then at that point it was too late. They figures they couldn't do that  
on stage and actually had to sing so they got up and ligitamitly  
practiced.

As Blaine arrived at the large doors of the chorus room his memory  
ended. He was going to walk straight up to Kurt and tell all of the  
warblers what had happened yesterday.

Only Kurt wasn't in the warblers room, David has some classes with  
Kurt, maybe he knows

"Hey David, was Kurt in classes today?"

"Yea but he got sick and was sent to his dorm, and he specifically  
told me to tell you NOT to come up to his room."

"I'm going."

"Blaine he said not to!"

"David I'm going." even Blaine was surprised at the tone of his voice  
when he said that. But he couldn't wait any longer. Kurt was sick,  
and Blaine was going to be there for him.

He arrived at Kurt's dorm, he knocked and heard a soft weak sounding,  
"Blaine go away, you can't see me like this."

"Kurt do you hear yourself? You sound terrible. I'm coming in because  
I know you didn't have the energy to lock the door." And before Kurt  
could turn him down once again Blaine decided to let himself in the  
dorm. Kurt look just as bad as he sounded, he was pale, clammy, and  
sweaty all at once. Blaine could tell he was running a fever, although  
he didn't know how high, so he walked over and pressed his lips to  
Kurt's forehead.

"Don't kiss me you will get sick too!" And there it went. Kurt had  
officially lost his voice.

"I wasn't kissing you I was checking your fever which is very high by  
the way. When was the last time you took some Ibuprofen?"

"About 11. Why?"

"Because it's 3pm. You can take some more now just because I can tell  
you feel terrible, I will get it just for you."

"I love you." he said weakly.

"I love you too." Blaine reached into the medicine cabinet to find  
nothing. "where is all of your medicine?"

"I told you I never get sick, so I don't have any."

"Ok give me a minute, I'll get some from my dorm." Blaine basically ran  
to his dorm. And in doing so he knocked over a picture of him and Kurt  
together. He grabbed the Advil and ran out of the room just as fast as  
he entered it.

He made it back to Kurt's room to find him asleep, he sat the bottle  
of Advil down and laid down next to Kurt.

He didn't remember falling asleep next to him, but when he woke up,  
Kurt was getting a little restless. So he tried to get up a d found  
that Kurt's legs were tangled with his. The disruption cause Kurt to  
awake and become very startled.

"Blaine I'm sick! And I dot want to have to take care of you  
tomorrow, but I do have to say, you are very warm, and I'm freezing  
so now I'm conflicted."

"Here take this and then I'll get back in bed with you."

"Well doesn't that sound tempting?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it, but hey I'm game."

"Blaine!"

"What you said it first, I just agreed."

"Touché." Kurt was tired and cold and Blaine just found his way into  
Kurt's bed. Kurt snuggled up to him and fell asleep to the feeling of  
Blaine pressing kisses to his forehead.

_

**A/N hey guys more reviews please! I don't want to cap this story!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: OK guys I'm sorry to say it, but its official I'm capping the story, and as a last goodbye, I will write one more chapter, just for you guys. And thank you to all of you who did prompt/review/follow me! You guys are amazing**

Kurt looked around the empty large room, his mind was flooded with memories that he couldn't help but laugh at. Right here in this very room was where he and his fiance had their first kiss, and in three hours his fiancee would be his husband. He knew that even though he had plenty of time all of the original new direction girls, his best friends, would worry about where he was, but on his way out he ran into somebody.

"Oh I'm so sorry... Wes? What are you doing here? Are you teaching?" Kurt was suddenly puzzled.

"Yes actually, when studying to be a doctor I subbed for the health teacher here and instantly fell in love with the job, and I changed my majors. What are you doing here? Are you still with Blaine? Do you still sing? Did you ever get on Broadway?"

"Wes calm down. I'm here because in the back room of the warblers choir room is where Blaine and I shared our first kiss, which leads me to my next answer that yes me and Blaine are still together, in fact we will be married in about three hours. I graduated from NYADA. So yes I still sing, and yes I have been on Broadway. I wasn't a starring role though."

"that's great Kurt, well you better get going, you don't want to be late for your own wedding."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kurt Anderson-Hummel?"

"Yes Blaine Anderson-Hummel?"

"I love saying that, it has a ring to it."

"You aren't the only one. I happen to like the way your and my name sounds with _our_ last name."

Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine and even though Burt was extremely nice for their honeymoon, with the first class tickets and all, it didn't stop the stares, but neither Kurt nor Blaine cared, the were newly weds, and their honeymoon was going to be perfect.


End file.
